


A Lost Friend

by Rens_Mistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Final Battle, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rens_Mistress/pseuds/Rens_Mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron was lost in the Battle of Hogwarts, but nobody knows exactly why. Nobody but Harry. See it through Harry's eyes and learn of his life as he talks to the gravestone of his best friend. Warning: TORTURE. Rape. Harmony. At least half of this story could be classified as mild torture porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lost Friend

id:10879014  
Harry sighed as he stood in the graveyard. It was filled with the headstones of people who had died during the war, the most notable being those who had died in the Battle of Hogwarts. He stared at the stone in front of him, it never failed to bring him to tears.

Ronald Weasley

Brilliant Friend and Brother

March 1 1980 - May 2 1998

His best friend had been tortured before he died, the Death Eaters had used him as a sport when Harry arrived in the Forbidden Forest. They had tormented the man for hours and forced Harry to watch. It was worse than hearing Hermione's torture earlier that year.

Flashback

Ron yelled as yet another Cruciatus hit him. He struggled and screamed, trying to fight off the effects of the curse but it was no use. Harry fought against the ropes holding him against the tree, screaming, "You wanted me to come! You said that nobody else would be hurt if I gave myself up!"

The only response was a kick to his shins before the Death Eater turned back to the show. It didn't just stop at the Cruciatus either. As soon as Ron was twitching and near insanity from the pain, they strung him up from another tree.

Harry shook and struggled against his ties as Ron hung from his wrists limply. It only got worse when Voldemort unleashed Bellatrix.

She enlisted the help from her husband and brother in law, and quickly conjured up a whip. Rabastian Lestrange conjured up his own as Rodolphus pulled a knife out of his belt.

Bellatrix and Rabatian were ruthless, Rodulphus started with just cutting apart Ron's clothing and making sure he left cuts across Ron's sides and legs. His chest was bloody and torn from the whips, and his throat was hoarse from the screaming. But it just continued.

When they had nearly broken Ron, Rodolphus finally showed what he was planning. By this time Ron was naked and bloody and Harry couldn't speak anymore. Ron was barely moving and wouldn't look up from the base of the tree in front of him. When Rodolphus undid the ropes holding Ron up, he pushed the younger man against the tree trunk.

Harry couldn't watch as Rodolphus undid his pants and forced Ron to take him. Ron found his voice again during this and screamed louder than he had before. It didn't end when Rodolphus groaned out his release either.

The other Death Eaters each got to take their turn with Ron. And through it all, they continued beating and hurting him. He was a broken shell of who he had been before the torture. By the time the fifth Death Eater finished his turn, Ron had lost his voice again. His eyes were glazed over and he almost seemed eager to do what the Death Eaters wanted, even if it was just to escape the pain for a time. After the eighth Death Eater had used Ron's ass, they started to see if they could make him suck them as well. To their delight, as soon as they offered to stop some of the pain, Ron was the most eager prisoner they had used.

At the twelfth Death Eater, Ron was actively trying to please them. He would whimper when the moved away from him, knowing that every time they did, he would be beaten worse. At the fifteenth they would use the Cruciatus while raping him. His convulsions seemed to make them more eager. After finishing with his body, they would compare notes on how he performed. The Death Eaters didn't seem to care how much damage they did, only that they could have all the fun they wanted.

Harry had stopped struggling by this point. He had screamed himself hoarse and Voldemort had taunted him through the entirety of the "show" and made sure he knew that he couldn't save the broken man in front of them.

After the Death eaters had finished their fun they left Ron in a growing pool of his blood and their bodily fluids. As soon as they reformed their circle, Voldemort stepped up to Ron and cast another Cruciatus at him. When the man barely made a noise or twitched, the Dark Lord ended the spell an laughed coldly.

"This boy is no pureblood. His whole family are blood traitors," Voldemort started. "If any more of them are caught they can be kept for our entertainment. They will be kept as reminders to those who oppose us! They will know that blood traitors have no place in our new world."

After that short speech he pointed his want at the broken man and spoke the killing curse. Ron didn't even try to avoid the sickly green curse. Harry assumed he welcomed the release from the pain and torture he had been forced to endure.

End Flashback

"It took them forever to break you," Harry said to the headstone. "Gryffindor until the end, huh?"

He sat down next to the stone and wiped at his eyes. His best friend had barely been recognizable when he went back after the final battle. Mrs. Weasley had been inconsolable when they found him, but so thankful that Harry had done what he could to save everyone else.

Harry had tried to get back with Ginny after the battle, but she had left him two months later. A month after the breakup, Harry found solace in his closest friend. Hermione had been there for him through everything.

"I'm still with her, you know," Harry said as he reminisced. "Four years and Hermione and I are still so deeply in love. She's so perfect Ron. I know you never saw her as much more than the bookworm, but I finally realized why I was so protective of her."

He had realized that Ginny was little more than a crush, one encouraged by him trying not to feel the same for his friend. After realizing this, Harry had asked Hermione out. Nothing big or fancy, neither of them were fans of the big romantic gestures without it being a special occasion. They had moved slow, but whenever they did experiment or go further, it was intense.

"I'm taking good care of her, mate," Harry murmured, leaning against the stone. "She's so happy now, and our kids are getting big. I'm thinking of getting James his first broom soon. Ron doesn't seem to take after his namesake, he's always so quiet. I'm wondering if he'll grow out of that, or if he's going to be more like Hermione during school. I could see James getting into some big trouble. Hopefully nothing life threatening, right mate?"

Harry stayed at the graveyard for another hour. At random times he would start talking about his life and how things had changed. Anyone who saw could see how badly he missed his best friend, but at the same time he seemed somewhat happy with his life. Things had changed drastically, and he loved every minute of it.

"The only thing I regret is that you aren't here with me, mate," Harry said as he stood. "I've missed you terribly. I still go to the Burrow regularly. They all miss you too, but I think everyone is coping. The visiting children get your room when we go. Your mom seems to love seeing them. I have to go now, Hermione is expecting me home for dinner. But I'll be back Ron. I'll be sure to visit again when I can."

A/N: So I never really liked the pairings at the end of Deathly Hallows. But I wasn't sure where to go... I ended up in a rather dark mood and ended up writing this. I hope everyone enjoys.


End file.
